


The Devil in the Deatiles

by Moondust_Yikisoul



Series: The Devil in the Detials [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel get tossed to Amoduse for different reasons, Lucifer Moringstar is a dad, Lucifer Moringstar is the real deivl, M/M, Micheal gouse thourgh therpy, Not Canon Compliant, Oc knows shit, Therapy, Things are fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul
Summary: (Based on JasonMorganfan87's Lucifer Deux)There was a reason that Amenadiel wanted Lucifer back in hell. Maby he should have lead with that.There was a reason Gabriel was able to fool everyone in the hotel. Maby he should have told the Winchester why before this.There was a reason Castiel fell from heaven. Maby he should have told the other angels his findings beforehand.There was a reason Tenebris is never mentioned. Maby she shouldn't have helped Lucifer with is goal after all?





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer sat in his penthouse on top of Lux downing a cocktail of liquor after being visited by Amenadiel. It was the first visit after his older brother had gone back to heaven after he lost his wings. The news he brought was not anything worth being happy about.

{flashback}

_"That thing you created was released again,"  Amenadiel told his younger brother. The devil looked at him and asked," what do you mean again?"_

_Amenadiel reponed," I mean he was released before and this time our youngest brother is responsable."_

_"Samandriel?" Lucifer asked. Amendiel shook his head," Castiel."_

_"The sphiram?  but how?" he asked._

_"More like why... Amara was out."_

_"and I didn't know that why?"_

_"Not sure..."_

{end of flashback}

"Bloody hell..." Lucifer mumbled as he called one of three demons who weren't princes who knew the truth.

"Hello, your highness," The Scottish voice of the king of the crossroads replied. Lucifer smilled and said," Crowley did you know the thing was out?" 

"I did sir... I am actually working with the Winchester and the one who let it out to find it," He replied. I shook my head," where are you?"

"Hunting the president..." 

 

 


	2. Hunting the Prestdent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer calls Chloe to tell her he will be gone for a while then tell's Amenadiel to meet him Innapoulious.

Lucifer hung up on Crowley then called Chloe.

"Lucifer? what's up?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer sighed and said," there have been some family issues that have come up. I'll be gone for a few months at the most. "

"what happen?" She asked.

"It's a long story but it has to do with the whole devil thing," Lucifer said. After she had seen his devil face and his wings earlier that month thing's have been totally different. Chloe was silent for a while before asking," Can I come with?"

"It wouldn't the safest place for you to be Chloe. Beside's what about your Offspring?" he asked.

"Maze can handle her for that long," Chloe responded then asked, "You're not doing anything illegal right?" 

"I am afraid so..." Lucifer said. Chloe reponed," well don't get caught. I'll see you around Lucifer."

"Indeed you will." 

All of a sudden Lucifer doubled over in pain as he felt something pull and his remaining grace. a Nephilim... his offspring. He called Amenadiel and told him to meet him in Innapuluious then teleported there.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel where driveing towards innabpiloups when a guy with white wings and a guy with grey ones appeared out of thin air.

" Holy shit!" Dean cussed out as he hit his brakes. Castiel got out of the Impala and asked the man with the grey wings," Amenadiel? what is this about?"

"Castiel... I am sure you know who this is? after all, you where the one who went asking questions," The eldest Archangel told the sephirm.

"Lucifer?" The younger asked. 

Lucifer smiled then noticed that the two Winchester had gotten out of the Impala. He frowned then greeted them," Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester... I am Lucifer."

"hold on What? you can't be..." Sam denied but then Lucifer flashed his devil's face and Sam froze.

"Nevermind..." The hunter said as he got back in the car. Dean looked at him then asked," you mean there are two of you?" 

"No only one... the thing you know as Lucifer is actually made up of his grace that was tainted by the mark,": a female voice said. The two humans looked behind them to see a young lady who seemed to be in her twenties and wore a pair of blue jeans, a purple jacket on top of a mint tank-top and combat boots. Around her neck was three necklaces. one a hobbit door, the other a dragon's eye and the last one was a pendant with a sphinx etched on to it.

"Tenebris? it's been aeons since I last saw you," Lucifer replied. The girl chuckled and said," and I am sure you know why I am here. Honestly, I thought you keep that creation of yours away from something like this."

"Hold on who the hell are you?" Dean asked. She huffed and said," Tenebris Caelum archangel of love," She turned to Lucifer and said," I see you got my gift."

"Wait you gave me my wings back? how the bloody hell?" Lucifer asked. Tenebris smirked and said," a riddler never tells. also, get in the car both you.. and Winchester?"

"what?" Both asked.

"Don't complain. Now let's go we've got a Nephilim to get to. and hopefully not kill..." She mumbled the last part to her self.

The rode along in relative slights until they were stopped by federal agents.

"Step out of the vehicle." 

"Sorry can't do that. I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will, and yet, I am the confidence of all who live and breathe. What am I?" Tenbris asked a spell lacing her voice. None of the agents could guess what she meant and was so confused that they let the group speed off.

"Do I even want to know?" Dean asked her as the drove off.

Lucifer replied," No..."

"Wasn't asking you!" Dean responded.  Tenebris mumbled something as the reached the hotel where Crowley was.

"Your Highness..." Crowley said when he saw Lucifer get out of the car.

"Hello, Crowley... I do hope that besides this little mishap everything else is fine right?" He asked.

Crowley nodded and said," I do appreciate the reward you gave me." 

"And Stinger?" Tenebris asked as she glared at the demon. Crowley gulped and replied," He... umm got kidnapped." 

Tenebris huffed the replied," Mettdoch?" 

"It seems to be that way yes," Crowley replied. Tenebris laughed then looked to Rowena," ah... one of my followers it seems..." 

"Sphinx? it can't be..." Rowena said. Tenebris laughed and said," one of the most powerful magic on this earth is the power of knowledge and riddles. Any who disagree with that are a lost cause in my upon."

"Realy Tenebris?" Amenadiel asked. 

"yes Amena... speaking of causes," She said before disappearing only to reappear with Kelly Kline.

"Who... who are you, people?" 

"That's a witch," Tenebris said pointing to Rowena she pointed to Crowley," That's a demon. My self, and those three," At this, she pointed to Lucifer, Amenadiel, and Cas," are angels and those too are humans." 

"ummm..." 

"oh and your Pregnant with a Nephilim who has Samal's grace in him," Tenebris said. Lucifer winced at that but said nothing.

"umm... no... this insane," Kelly said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but the only insane one here is her," Amenadiel said pointed to Tenebris. She huffed and said," What? if we can nurture him properly he may be a force for good like Luci is."

"Not Good... not evil," Lucifer said.

"you know what I mean," She huffed. Kelly had agreed to stay with them as Tenebris, Amenadiel and Lucifer headed towards the estate. once there Tenebris confronted it.

"Who are you?" The thing asked. Tenebris chuckled and said," If you were really Lucifer you would know your own sister. You know the one other being that you loved as much as Gabriel, who you tried to kill by the way."

"I did kill him," The thing stated unemotively.

"umm try again. Last I heard from him he was in Monte Carlo with hookers and his kids," She said sweetly.

"Still do know who you are..." It asked her. She sighed and said," that's because of your not Luci..."

"I am! Father forgave me! he knows it!" the thing yelled. The archangel shook her head and then cut the things through letting it's tainted grace flow into a vile.

"No, he knows your not his son... Pop's knows he would never be forgiven that easily by Lucifer," She said sadly then she healed the president and said," Are you, ok sir?"

"No... I said yes to the devil..." Jefferson replied. Tenebris chuckled and said," That thing wasn't the devil, but your agents think that two men named Sam and Dean Winchester are after you because of what that thing told them. You need to tell them that your intel was wrong and it was actually someone by the name of Hess. Her real name is not known to anyone. See you later Mr Presdent."

Lucifer stood next to her and asked," What did you do?"

"Riddle me this brother, who cut out the cruped grace from you after you fell?" She answered.

"You did," Lucifer replied. She nodded then held up the vile of grace," I am going to store this in a pocket realm. unless the thing in there and then no one can release it and no one can use it." 

"How long have you had this planed?" Lucifer asked. She smiled and said," Since it was released the first time... I was actually trying to capture the dame thing when Sam jumped into the cage. Honestly was hard enough to pinpoint it then." 

"And what you said about Gabriel?" 

"it's true... I haven't heard from him since. Fenrir called about three years ago saying that he had gone missing. My guess is that Svaðilfari has something to do with it," She replied then asked," Did you know your Princes have been completely and urttley useless? The only one who's actually been helpful is that bastard Amoduse."

"how?" Lucifer asked.

"By lieing straight to my face," She replied.  

 

 

    


	3. Baby's Due Date

"Apusloutly not!" Dean shouted at the Archangels. Tenebris huffed as she said," You sir really don't have a chouse. untill that baby is born Lucifer isn't going anywhere and as for me? you got the resources I need so you don't have an option here. and as for Kelly, she's staying here because it has the resources for this birth so suck it up."

"I can..." Dean begin. but Castiel cut him off," Now's not the time to argue Dean."

"Your boyfri-..." Tenebris beagain but Dean cut her off," He's not my Boyfriend..."

The archangel of love smiled and said," I know... but he is right."

She disappeared into the library just as Lucifer and Amenadiel helped Kelly into the bunker. Dean looked at the Devil then huffed off. Castiel was about to follow but Tenebris put her hand on his shoulder," Me and Amenadiel need to talk to you. Before you meet with Dean."

"Tenebris?" the young sephirm asked.

"You know what it is about," She said then disappeared back into the library once more. Castiel was conflicted he could help it. So he followed his sister.

"You know Cassie? it's funny how the one angel so desperate to prove he wasn't like Luci turns out he was" Tenebris told him as she pulled out a book, she couinted on," I mean Team Free Will, Team Mark Removal, Team Save the world. All of that and you still haven't told them what you found that night you went asking questions have you?"

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked. She frowned turned and looked at him then said," Castiel I have been around long enough to know when someone's hiding things they shouldn't know."

"What... oh." he said," The truth about the cage and the seals, and... the procicy?"

"yep... So your not going to say a word to either of them," She replied and thumbed through the books utill she found it.

"Luci! I found my answers!"

"For?" Lucifer asked. Tenebris smiled then said," Gabe's whereabouts." 

"Where?" Lucifer asked. She shook her head then headed to the infirmary to help set up the Ultrasound and a few other things. 

"Well, Someone has him of course," she replied as she head down to the bunkers medic bay. 

* * *

Dean was pouting. Sam had hardly spoken since Lucifer flashed something at the younger Winchester brother and Cas had been on edge since he had spoken to this Tenebris chick. Something told Dean that he had meet her once or twice before but he couldn't put a finger on when and why. She put the elder Winchester on edge though. She had told him the that thing that they thought was the devil was taken care of but something told him that it wasn't dead.

"Dean? Could I talk to you?"

He heard the fallen sephirm ask. He looked at Cas and repplied," What about?" 

"Do you remember when you asked me to look for information during the apocalypse?" The blue eyed angel asked. Dean nodded in reply as thrumbed his fingers on the table. Cass the told him," well I found a few things then but by the time I had seen you again Nioma had brainwashed me into forgoting that information. "

Dean looked puzzled and asked," what did you find?" 

" Something about the prophecy about the apocalypse. Something that I should have told you when I remember it," Cass replied as he left. 

* * *

Tenebris was working with a modified ultrasound machine and Kelly Kline. Tenebris hummed a sound as she worked on setting the machine. Kelly's mind was working overtime on prossessing the past couple of days. Jeff had been so different after the death of one of his secretary detail. Then she saw the hand mark on the Bible he was holding during the pray for the guy. Then when they had sex the way he was surprised and how it felt. It felt so different so wrong. But now she was pregnant with a nephelim. A child of the Devil. But he didn't feel evil. He felt like a force for good. 

"Mis Kline, if you would lay down on that bed for me?" Tenebris asked. Kelly nodded and lay down and on the medic bed. Tenebris pulled up her shirt and sprinkled some sort of golden and silver dust on her stomach then put a nob on. On the screen to her right showed a strange shape in her womb. Tenebris hummed and told her, " they are buitiefull That roundish part there is their head. Thouse two parts there are their wings." 

"You know a lot about nephelims Mis Cealem," Kelly told her. Tenebris nodded and repplied," my slightly older brother Gabe has six children him self. Three of them he carried himself. The other three his partners did. He was lucky he had chousen a gignt and a goddess. Most mother's don't make it. Expectily an Archangel's. Your chances might be different since it wasn't actually Luc, but I wouldn't count on it." 

She spook sadly as if she her self had lost a child once. Kelly decided not to ask more on that subject instead she asked questions on the supernatural world. While she asked, Tenebris was checking her vitals, the baby's vitals, and other such things while answer her questions. 

It wasn't long untill the angel told her," looks like you have anouther four to six months untill their born. Exactly four days untill we might be able to find out their birth gender. " 

"Four months?" Kelly asked. Tenebris nodded," Nephelim develop a bit faster then normal babies in the womb. But the age about the same rate untill they reach their twientys then they kind stop ageing.  But the rate they develop differs on the birth gender." 

"You keep saying birth gender. Why?" 

Tenebris sighed and said," though people believe the angels are genderless we are actually not. We are gender Fluid. Most pick one gender and stay with it though, but some are more fluid. Castiel, Gabe, Rapheal, and Hannah are good examples. Myself, Michael, Luci, and Sambriel tend to stick with one gender. Nephelim there for are also gender fluid but they are born on gender. As they age they can decide to change, stick with their birth gender or be fluid. Gabe's kid Jór is a good example of the later. Right now they perfear Female. A few decades ago they choose male. They were born male though." 

The explanation made sense and Kelly asked," are angels the same as nephelim?" 

"Yes and no. Yes, because they have some of the same powers, are both gender fluid, and both have celestial forms. No because, most angels aren't 'born', not all nephelim are born with wings, and angels have multiple forms and voices. Take Luci for example. He had his devil form, his battle form, his true form, then his celestial one and his engery. Amndiel has his true form, his battle form, his celestial, his gardien form, his star form, his frezze form then his engery form. Michael has, his true form, his battle, his Celestial, his star, his  enegy then his protector forms. Rapheal has his true, his battle, his Celestial, and his healer. Gabriel has his messager, his true, his trickster, and his battle. Myself I have my riddler, my battle and my true. The other tries of angels have a different number of forms depending on their role. Cuipds have two, the Messagers have two, the gardines have three, the sephirm have three, the healers have four, the shepeards have four, the reapers have two, and the warriors have five. Cupids, Messager, gardines, healers, shepeards, and warriors all have Archangel comader. Reapers though they are angels only listen to Death. Sephirms are deveidec between Messagers, Healers, Shepeards, and Warriors. Amndiel, Michael, Luci, Rapheal, and Gabriel's grace all have a natural element asigned to them. Amndiel's is Space or Ather. Michael's is fire, Luci's water, Raphael's is earth and Gabriel's has air. Their trops are deved based on what element an angels grace resembles," she explained. 

Kelly nodded and Tenebris took the women to an empty room as night fell.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. A Call from a friend

A month later and those who need sleep where woken with screams coming from Kelly's room. Tenebris had left a few weeks before to find out more on who might have Gabriel and therefore was nowhere to be found. Dean had gone a hunt with Castiel while she was gone therefore leaving Sam, Lucifer and Amenadiel there to watch over Kelly. It was Sam who woke up first at the sound. The youngest living Winchester rushed towards Kelly's room to find a woman standing over the pregnant woman. Not knowing what else to do Sam shot at her with his gun. The bullet bounced off and the lady turned to reveal a demonic looking nun.

The Nun hissed," Thatss not going to do anything, Ssssamual." 

"Lamashtu! Leave!" Lucifer's voice was heard and Sam turned to find the Devil himself behind him in just a pair of sweats. 

The Nun hissed again before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke. Kelly looked at him and started to ask," Lam..."

"Don't say her name... But yes, One of Eve's Sisters and one of the first demons," The devil sighed as he saged into the desk chair near the door. 

"Eve... as in Adam and Eve?" The women asked. Lucifer nodded and he sighed," Eve had four sisters, Adam himself proposed to all five women before Eve accepted. Durgia, Naamah, Lamashtu, and of course the oldest Lilith." 

"Wait? As in the final seal Lilith?" Sam asked a bit shaken. Lucifer smiled," Indeed. The same exact one. I am actually quite surprised that she even allowed you to kill her. I thought she would be a bit more self-persitive."

"She was... for a time," Sam recalled Lucifer nodded before leaving and saying," Beware of their names. Only angels, archangels, and other beings of high power can saw them without summoning them. Well unless they are dead as is the case with Lilith." 

The Devil said nothing more before he headed to his own room. When he got there he was meet with his sister.

"Lu... Is Kelly safe? I felt Lamashtu's presence and flew here as fast as I could," The youngest archangel asked.

Lucifer nodded," She is. For now, My question is how she was able to be on earth in the first place." 

Tenebris frowned," I don't know, Ever since Aunty Am has been on earth the barriers of this plane has been fragile. It doesn't help that many of the fallen have been more active since then. There is a darkness rising that has nothing to do with Aunt Am." 

Lucifer didn't like that but he didn't say anything about it.  


	5. A Man Can Only Do So Much

A man by the name of Chas Chandler watched his boyfriend pace the Millhouse. Who is his boyfriend? Well, none other than the Demonologist, Hedge Warlock, Exorcist, and petty dabbler of the Dark Arts, John Constantine. Chas sighed as he asked him," John? What is the matter?" 

"Do you remember the Irish-American lass we met in Liverpool?" Constantine asked. Chas nodded, though the only thing that stood out to him was the fact that she was the first woman to turn down John's advances. 

Constantine sighed," Well she wasn't human. She was a pagan goddess, the Egyptian Goddess of Riddles and Knowledge, Sphinx in fact. Though she was more powerful than any pagan I have met since." 

"Oh... Wait you mean to tell me you tried to have sex with a goddess?" Chas asked. Constantine looked at him and told him," That is what you get out of this? The fact that I tried to snog a pagan goddess? Not that she was more powerful than she should be?" 

Chas shrugged and nodded as Constantine continued," I didn't know she was pagan goddess at the time. I didn't know that until much later when I met her again at a concert in Little Whinging." 

"The one that I was in Brookline for?" Chase asked. Constantine nodded and said," She came up to me after the concert and asked me if I had time for a drink. Of course, at the time I hardly remembered meeting her before because of how drunk I was at the time, so I thought she meant that and more so I agreed. We went to a pub named 'Lucky Gods' and we sat at the bar. I believe she ordered a Whiskey, while went with a beer. After the first drink, she asked me if I had any knowledge of the mystic arts. "

 "Let me guess you told her you did?"

"Of course I did. She smiled at the answer and asked me if what I knew of the different Pantheons. I told her what I knew about the Greek, Romen, Norse, Mayan, Aztec, the different tribal ones of Africa, the ancient Japanese and Chinese, as well as the Philippines, Native American, and Celtic. She smiled and Asked if I knew anything about the ancient Egyptian Myths. I told her I knew of Set, Oris, Iris, and Ra." 

Chas by now was deeply intrigued and ask," Continue, John." 

 And Constantine did," Her smile vanished at that but she asked if I would like to know more about it. Now I knew that the ancient Egyptians had plenty of magic that could be helpful so I told her I would like that." 

_The Past, Little Whinging, England. Lucky Gods Pub._

_"Then I should probably tell you my name uh?"  The Woman that Constantine had been talking with asked. The lead singer nodded," I can't believe we have told each other our names this whole time."_

_"Indeed. Well, mine is Sphinx Laghaz," She induced her self. Constantine smiled and said," Your last name is Arabic for a riddle? You don't look like your from an Arabic speaking country."_

_"I myself am not, by my adoptive family is from Egypt while my biological father's side is from Israel. My biological mother's side is from Ireland. At least from what I could find out," She explained before asking," And your name is?"_

_The way she asked made Constantine wonder if she already knew but he told her," John Constantine, from Liverpool, England."_

_She smiled and told him," You sure you want to know this? Not many know it."_

_"Of course, You never know when this could come in handy."_

_She nodded and turned to the mixologist and asked for two refills for each of them. The man smiled and nodded as he poured their glasses. Then she began to tell him the Mythology. She started with the more well-known gods and goddess then started to get into the lesser known ones, by the time she had finished with those both had finished their drinks and  Sphinx asked," Would you like to know where they got the reference for the Great Sphinx?"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because it is getting late and this story is the longest," She replied. Constantine shrugged and said," Again Why the bloody not."_

_Smiling she started her tale._

_"Long ago before Set was banished by his brother a young winged being had fallen into the gardens of Iris. The being was a female with the power to change into a being with the body of a lioness, the head of a woman, wings of a type of dark-feathered bird, but the strength of something far beyond the capabilities of any of the gods. When she had fallen she was in this form but her right wing had been broken in the fall. Iris had found the girl in her fountain curled up in a protective ball. The queen of the Egyptian Pantheon found it sad that such a beautiful creature had been wound in such a way and had called for Serket. The goddess of medicine was baffled at the creature but did her best to help. After wrapping her wings in badges the being woke up. She looked around at her surroundings and asked The two Goddess where she was._

_"You are in my garden, in the heavens of the Egyptian Pantheon. What are you young one?" Iris asked. The Being looked at her and asked," I will tell only if you tell me who you are and how I got here."_

_"She is Queen Iris, wife of the Pharaoh God, Oris Son of Ra and King of the Heavens, I am Serket, The Goddess of fertility, nature, animals, medicine, magic, and healing venomous stings and bites. How you got here, we do not know for you fell from the sky and we had found you in Queen Iris's garden," Serket replied. The Being nodded and answered their question," As for who I am, I am Te ...Sphinx, Of the Riddles, Rymes, and Knowledge."_

_"Where are you from Sphinx?" Iris asked. Sphinx looked up and sighed," May I change my form? This one is a bit uncounfterble. I promise it won't undo the bindins around my wings."_

_The two goddesses stepped back and Serket nodded relecatfully. The Being changes before there eyes to a woman with the same type of wings on her back. Her hair was done up in a braid that went over her shoulder, she wore a light tan kalasiris around her body, and pale pink sandals on her feet, she wore a locket around her neck that had a feather etched into it. Her hair was a dark brown and her skin was a peach shade of tan. Intertwined in her hair was bits of golden rope that made a headband around her forehead, and lastly around her waist was a silver belt that held a silver and gold dagger. Iris smiled at her and asked," Where where heading if I may ask?"_

_"To visit my brother Loki Laufeyjarson of Tricks and half-truths," She replied honestly. The two goddesses looked at each other but said nothing about it Iris asked her," Could you wait until you Wings have healed?"_

_Nodding she did so. When she left she asked Iris, Oris and Serket to promise that if she comes back to let her stay for good. The each nodded and Three centuries later she returned with a sadden look. It took years for her to return to the goddesses that the Pantheon had_ _met_ _before."_

_The Present, MillHouse, Atlanta,_ Georgia, _United States of America._

Constantine finished his recalling of the pagan's story and Chas asked," Is that when you made the connection that she was Sphinx?"

"No, I asked her how she knew this and then she told. That is also when I realized I had met her before and quickly apologized for my behaviour." 

Chas stood there shocked for a minute or so before he asked," What douse she have to do with why your pacing?" 

"She called a while ago, her brother is missing and she wants my help," Constantine answered.

* * *

 

Dean and Castiel had come back to the bunker to find Tenebris sitting at the map table with a woman with dark skin and hair. Castiel simply walk out of the room mumbling about some or a rather while Dean yelled," Who the Hell is this?"

"Ironically, Hell douse have something to do with her. Dean this Mazikien, Maze this Dean Winchester, She is here to help guard Kelly and to help with the delivery," Tenebris replied. Dean looked at her and asked," And What is she?" 

"You are worried about that? Oh, Dean, she is a demon much like Crowley expect ten times more powerful. She right now is helping me strengthen the wards on the bunker before she is heading to a motel." 

"Hell no! No Demons in the bunker!" Dean shouted. Tenebris shook her head and mumbled," He is okay with Crowley but a pure demon like Maze get's booted out?" 

Maze sighed," Trust me, Winchester, if I had the option I would still in LA getting a new bounty." 

"Bounty? You're a Bounty Hunter?" Dean asked a bit confused. The she-demon rolled her eyes," Yes, a bounty hunter for the LAPD. You are quite lucky that there isn't a warrant on you and your bother anymore." 

Sam walked in with a black box in his hand and asked," We had a bounty?"

"Yes... back when that thing was riding shotgun to the President," Tenebris replied before she spotted the box and smiled," I see you got the ingredients. Thank you for that Sam... This should help emansly." 

"What is in there anyways?" Sam asked as Dean watched in utter disgust at what he was seeing. Tenebris smiled and said," Enochian runes. The Men of Letter had plenty of strange things but these were a gift from Gabriel and myself for your grandfather Henry. Unforently he never got to see them or use them. If he had, well the apouculipus probably wouldn't have happened." 

She explained this as she pulled out three ruins and placed them in a triangle before pulling out one more and placed it to the side. Once she finished explaining she started to chant something in Enochian before placing the fourth ruin in the middle of the triangle. She then chanted something else in Enochian before saying, " Fin." 

"What did you just do?" Dean asked excusenly. The archangel rolled her eyes and replied," I made a ward on the bunker that blocks Eve's sisters as well as some other demons that neither the men of Letters or your selves know about. I also made so Maze has to use the door like a normal human as well as straightening the angel and demon wards."

"You did all that with four ruins?" Sam asked awed. Tenebris smiled," There is much you can do with ruins and the right words. " 


	6. The Hellblazer

Once Chas and Constantine had caught Zed up with what they where doing the trio hopped into Chas's taxi and they headed down to Lebon, Kansas. Constantine couldn't figure out why Sphinx was there but he wasn't going to argue with a goddess. Tenebris had given him an address and told him to give it to Zed. How she knew about Zed he couldn't figure out either but something told him she wasn't just a Pagan. 

"I don't know about this. Why are going to Kansas if we were asked to look for her brother?" Zed asked. Chas looked at his boyfriend and Constantine told them," It's because she wants us to know the truth about her and Loki. Though why Kansas I haven't a clue." 

The rest of the drive was silent as they drove. It was until 15 hours and 35 minutes later that they had arrived in Lebon. Zed picked up the paper and gasped as she saw what they were looking for before asking," Who are the Men of Letters?" 

"The Men of Letters? They where an elite group of men and women who were some of the most learned group of people when it came to the supernatural. Though the American chapter died out in the '40s," Constantine replied before asking," Why?" 

"We are heading to one of their bunkers..." 

Constantine smirked," I guess one of the leguceys escaped then. I wonder if they are Henys bord or Someone else's." 

"Henry who?" Chas asked.

Constantine just chuckled as he replied," Winchester. I meet his son once, John Winchester, My guess is that Dean and Samual Winchester are still about. They are hunters, good ones too. Stopped a few apocalypses though we should be on a higher alert, The Britsh Chapter of the Men of Letters aren't fans of them or me. Stuck up toads they are."

"You sound familiar with them, John," Chas commented. Constantine nodded," They tried to go after me before Newcastle. Didn't work out for them so they deiced to leave me be for a while." 

Chas nodded as the headed to the Bunker. It didn't take long to reach the abandoned warehouse that was positioned on top of the Bunker.  No sooner had the gotten there had a man in a trenchcoat, a tie, and black wings appeared in front of the taxi. A second later he was followed by a girl with midnight purple wings. When she turned around Constantine got out.

"John... it's good to see you," The young woman said as her wings folded down and she hugged the blond. Chas and Zed got out around the same time and John induced them," This Zed, and I am sure you remember Chas Chandler."

Chas smiled and said," Wow... you haven't aged much." 

"I haven't aged at all Chandler, perk of being immortal. This is my younger brother Castiel," She induced the man that stood by her. Constantine looked for a moment then came to a realization," You are an angel."

"It took you long enough to figure out. Yes, but unlike some of my younger siblings and a few older ones, I am not a stuck up arse, neither is Cassie or the two older ones that are inside. Nor is Loki." 

That made Chas pause a moment as Constantine asked," Loki? The Norse god of Tricks and lies, is an angel?" 

Sphinx, or whoever she really was smirked as they walked into the bunker. There stood three tall men, a shorter one, a woman and one woman who was sitting. 

"Lu...Amenadiel, Sam, Maze, Kelly, and Dean meet The Hellblazer, John Constantine and his friends, Zed, and Chas Chandler. " 

Dean, Sam and Castiel all stood there looking like they where star struck, while Lucifer looked at him and smirked," Constantine it is nice to see you again." 

"Lucifer Morningstar... What is the devil doing in here?" Constantine asked. Everyone looked at the two and Sphinx asked," When did you two meet?" 

"Oh I helped his band find a producer," Lucifer explained. Constantine smirked," And I turned in the favour by helping out on one of his case with Decker." 

Chas sighed," That only makes sense with you John..." 

"And you love me anyway~" Constantine teased. Sphinx smiled said," I told you, I had called this years before!" 

"Tenebris you are the archangel of Love... You see things before they happen when it comes to this," Amenadiel mentioned. Constantine asked," Tenebris? As in Tenebris Cealum." 

Tenebris swung around and asked," How do you know of my name. No one not even The men of letters knew of me."  

Zed frowned," Except angels... We thought that you knew that he had been talking to one." 

Tenebris, Castiel, Lucifer and Amenadiel all looked at each other with looks of fear and panic before Amenadiel asked," That is not posable..." 

While Castiel asked," Who?" 

"He said his name was Manny..." Constantine replied. The three Archangels turned and looked at each other as Tenebris cursed," Shit..." 

And in a ruffle of feathers, she was gone. Leaving many to wonder why she had cursed in the first place.  
  
  
  
  
  


	7. Manny is not Manny

Where Tenebris flew off to was none other than her nephew Fenrir's hideaway. When she landed she knocked on the door and waited. Five seconds later the sound of feet could be heard and the door opened to reveal Fenir. He had a red flannel one under an olive green vest, his beard was trimmed slightly and he hair was up in a man bun. 

"Aunt Tenes, what are you doing here?"  He asked as he let her in. She sat down and huffed," Dame Fallen, Dame Princes of Hell, Dame Svaðilfari." 

"I take it, you found something about dad then?" He asked. She nodded," You got that vase of holy oil your father gave for your tenth hatching day?" 

"Aye... It's in my trunk, why?" He asked his aunt. She smirked," We are calling one of your uncles." 

He eyed her and asked" Which one? and why?" 

"you'll see... Just trust me Nephew of mine..." She said as she pulled out a rune and tossed in the air before smiling at him and asking," Can you get the Oil for me? and a lighter?" 

"You know what you're doing right?" 

"Don't I always, Fen?" She replied as she flipped the rune again. Deciding not to question the angel more he did so. And handed her the two objects. Smirking She poured a circle of Holy Oil over a rune stretched in the into the floor and chuckled as tosed the rune into the circle before calling out," Maneual Ut maior et melior voco te, soror tua, Tenebris Cealum Mandatum Archangelus cum de Lobe Ego te huc ad hoc rune."

"Your sure he is going to come?" He asked. 

 There was a ruffle of wings and Tenebris smiled as she saw her brother and she flicked the lighter then through it on the Oil. 

"Tenebris... what is this about?" Maneual asked. She frowned," Giving your nickname to Constantine, Your are either the dumbest angel or the most ingenious one. Now, What are you planning with Constantine, Asmdouse, The Brits and the Brujería?" 

"What do you care? You left! You and Gabriel, Then Lucifer left Hell I had my opportunity to claim the world for Hell. If it wasn't for that dame Crossroads demon and the Hellblazer." 

Tenebris smirked," Thank you Maneual for the truth... Now as much as I want to kill you I need you to find someone for me. Since your good at finding bastards." 

"No..." Maneual replied. Tenebris chuckled," Manny you don't have a chouse. That rune your standing on? It's Enochian for Comand and the Summoning spell I used also is also cast as a commanding spell. One that I cast on you. So, my young brother, you have no chouse but to do as I say. First thing first is that you have to leave John Constantine, Chas Chandler, and Mary 'Zed' Martin alone. You are also to make sure that Fenrir, Hela, Jör, Narfi, Váli and Sleipnir are kept from any angel, demon, or whoever might come after them as well as finding Svaðilfari. I want to question that raping horse my self, I am sure Lu will." 

She flicked her wrist and the fire was doused. Maneual sneered at her and his grey and blue wings unfolded his wings and took off. Rolling her eyes Tenebris turned to Feniri," I'll let you know if anything else comes up on your father. Keep an ear out yeah?" 

And with that, she left and headed back to the bunker. 


	8. The Birth of Little Jack

   

_A few months later_

"It's alright Kelly relax... Things are going to be alright relax. Tenebris where the Hell are you!?!" Lucifer shouted as he helped the former secretary to the medic bay. Tenebris appeared," Shit... His early... Come on. Sam! Amenadiel! Help me get them to the Med Bay. NOW!" 

Sam and the eldest Archangel ran down the hall and helped get her to the Bunker's Med Bay where Constantine, Zed, and Maze where. Castiel had taken Dean on a hunt a few days back and wasn't due back for a while. As The three archangels helped sit Kelly down Sam asked," Should I leave?" 

"Oh Bloody Hell... No, I am not going be in here a birth," Constantine said leaving the room. Zed rolled her eyes and said," If..."

"I don't think a Physicac should touch a baby Nephilim without gloves," Tenebris said as she helped Kelly to get on the bed. She then turned to Lucifer and Amenadiel," You two out, Sam you can stay I am going to need your help. Zed grab the golden cuffs from the lower shelf, Sam there are Enochian medical tools on the very top of the third shelf. Hurry up now." 

Sam nodded and head to the shelf while zed handed Tenebris the cuffs. The Archangel then turned and snapped and after she did so, Eileen Leahy appeared and Tenebris looked at her and smiled as she signed for her to help cuff Kelly as Tenebris told the soon to be mother," We are going to cuff you to the bed. We are doing this because the birth is downright painful, and I said before there is a very high possibility that you could die." 

Kelly nodded as the three cuffed her down. Tenebris sighed and said," Zed I need you to get the gloves quickly now. This little boy wants out." 

Zed gave the gloves to her. 

* * *

 

{time skip because that is not something I am okay with wright} 

Tenebris sighed as she pulled out the baby boy from the now corpus of Kelly Kline. She frowned as she handed the baby to Eileen and asked her through a sign," Give him a bath," Then she turned to Sam and Zed," Help me with the body, please."

The two humans nodded and the three carried the body to the pyre they had set up in case and Tenebris frowned," Sam, Zed, You two get Constantine and Chas to help you with this. I need to make sure my Nephew is alright." 

And with that, she teleported to Eileen and wrapped the baby boy in a soft blue blanket as she carried the boy to his father. 

Lucifer was pacing in the library when his younger sister walked in with a baby boy in her arms. She wasn't smiling but she also wasn't frowning as she handed the boy to him she sighed and asked," What is his name? Kelly... well she didn't make it to name him. It's up to you." 

"Jack... And her soul?" Lucifer asked. Tenebris smiled," In Heaven, I assure you." 

Lucifer smiled before asking her," Where are you going now?" 

Tenebris frowned," I am going to make sure that there are no portals or crap. With Gabe's kid's there was wired shit. So if there are any I have to close the buggers before anything comes in or any other shit. I'll be back Lu." 

She disappeared and there was a whole bunch of popping sounds from many different locations in the world before she reappeared in the bunker, worn out and she collapsed. 

         

    

   
       

 


	9. The Transmission from a Trickster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side plot: Crowley quit governing hell in order to find Bobby as well as just plain having enough of the petty demons' demands.

_Hell's Throne Room, Two weeks before last chapter_

The blinding light made most think it was the thing they thought to be Lucifer but when The weakest prince of Hell walked in instead the demons in the Throne room gasped. The four still living knew something was up and one knew exactly whom to call. 

_Present time( 9 months later)_

 Tenebris just rolled her eyes as little Jack was watching Scobby Do on the TV the boy's had scored on a hunt. That was until she noticed the other characters and she laughed," Lu You have to see this! The Winchesters are in the show."

Lucifer walked in the room to see yes the boys were on the TV. 

_"I don't I mean Cas is kinda like a talking dog."_

Tenebris laughed as she sat down at her older brother just shook his head," Where is Castiel anyways?" 

"Cas in Scobby!" Jack giggled as said sephirm appeared on the screen. Tenebris chuckled," To pure... two freaking pure."

{a while later}

Dean had left with Cas soon after the three had came back from the TV. Tenebris was still laughing her ass off about that (thankfully Jack had fallen asleep before things got too weird) but Sam had stayed held up in his room for the past week or so. And Tenebris knew why.

"Lu... I am going to go talk to him. Also Manny told Fenrir who told me that Asmodeus had came back. Barth called Manny few days ago and I just now got off the phone with Fenrir. He was different power wise that what he should be," The youngest archangel said before walking up to Sam's room and knocking. Sam begrudely opened the door and She asked," Who do you keep seeing Samual?" 

"G...Gabriel... but that can't be, I saw that thing stab him..." Sam said. She chuckled and replied," So did I, but that wasn't an archangel blade nor was that really Gabe."

"You where at the Elysian?" Sam asked. She smirked again," Indeed. You see none of the other Egyptians wanted to go so Oris and Iris chouse me... The Goddess of Riddles, Sphinx. Just like Gabe took on the person of Loki I took the same with Sphinx. But what about Gabriel?"

"He's in a cage, his mouth is sewn shut and he is bloody and wearing a dirty hostable gown. His hands are chained and he looks... well he looks like a kicked and abused puppy. His hair is all tangled and grease and he whining behind the stitches while he bangs his head on the cage bars. It hurts to watch but every so often I hear Ketch and someone with a heavy southern accent. But the worst part is that I can see his wings. There are missing feathers, while others are sticking out at weird angles, and they are matted with blood and mud. Two of his left side wings are perfectly broken," Sam explained. Tenesbris shuddered and asked," Can you see anything that might lead to where he is?" 

"No..." 

She nodded and left the room cursing. Someone was hurting her big brother and they where going to pay. She walked past Amendail before turning to her oldest brother and asking," Amendie? Do you think you could take me, Lu and Maze to Hell tomorrow?" 

"What for?" He asked. She frowned," Gabriel..."        


	10. Hell in a Handbasket

The oldest Archangel looked at his sister and brother while asking," Why do you think Gabriel is in hell?" 

"Besides the fact that a weakling like Asmodasous has hightent power almost matching Lu's old level, multiple witnesses to this power and the fact it's the only likely hood other likey hood here, Sam has been getting dreams about him in a cage with his mouth sewn shut and the voice of Arthur Ketch and an heavy southern one that matches Asmodasous's roots," Tenebris replied with a look that read ' I know what is going on here Amenadiel so you better listen to me.'

"How do you know this?" Maze asked. The youngest Archangel turned to her and smirked," Easy... I have Maneual under an order and truth spell." 

Lucifer chuckled," Smart." 

Tenebris nodded before saying," So are going to go and save our brother or I am I going on my own?" 

Amenadiel sighed before saying," We might as well check this out."  

"Daddy go?" Nine months old asked. Lucifer smiled as he lifted the boy in his arms and said," Daddy will be back okay. In the meantime, you're going to spend time with Sam and John-John." 

"And Case and Ze?" Jack giggled as he pulled on Lucifer's nouse. Lucifer laughed and replied," yes, Case and Ze too. Come on kiddo." 

He walked to the library where he handed Chas the young boy and told the group to watch him until he got back. 

* * *

Lucifer hissed as they landed in an empty hallway in hell. Tenebris coughed and waved a puff of smoke from near her nose and asked," Was there always fire everywhere here?" 

"In this sector yes... Aunt Tenebris," A whispy voice called out. The three archangels and demon turned to see a woman whos left side of her body was decaying but her right side was a beautiful girl with golden hair. Tenebris smiled softly and said," Hela... how are you?" 

"I have been better... You are here for father are you not?" The women asked. Tenebris nodded as Lucifer asked," Your father is Gabriel?" 

"Indeed he is. And you are Lucifer and Amenadiel... to of his older brothers. I rule the dead whose only sin was that they worshipped pagan gods. But I can lead you to where Asmodaouse has held my father for 300 years hell time." 

Tenebris whimpered and said," He has been here for the last three years..." 

Hela nodded and she led the quartet to a tall castle-like structure. Once they reached the gate Hela said," this is as far as I can go. He is in the throne room. A cell near the throne. Please rescue him." 

She disappeared in a ripple of hear and smoke. Amenadiel looked to Tenebris and she shook her head while they walked into the gate. It didn't take long to reach the throne room and Tenebris was glad that it was empty. She walked to the cage and tore the door of its hinges before crawling into the cell to see her brother. He was just like Sam had described but he now had bleeding cuts on his face, legs, and feet. She swallowed a gasp as she turned to Lucifer," I am going to need help with this..." 

The devil nodded and he crouched down to see his baby brother in a state that no angel or archangel should ever be in. He took a breath and called out," Gabriel? It's me Lu. Amenadiel and Tenebris are with me. We are going to get you out of here yeah?" 

Gabriel cowered in the corner and Tenebris looked at her older brother and let out a small whimper before shedding her jacket and sending her left wing over to touch his broken one and whispering," Gabey... it's me your little sis. Come on let's get out of here yah?"

Gabriel then shot himself to Tenebris and Lucifers's arms before letting out a whimper. Lucifer picked up his baby brother and turned to Maze," Find him and take care of him until I return," he then turned to his siblings and asked," Shall we get out off here?"

The other archangels nodded and the three flew out of there with Gabriel in Lucifer's arms. 

   


End file.
